A toi mon frère
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Fred est mort, George s'est enfuit en France. Il écrit à son frère, le plus sage. Une lettre où il y dépose tout ce qu'il a sur son coeur, tout ce qu'il a dire. "Je reviendrais, je t'en fais la promesse."


**Harry Potter**

**George/Bill:** Ce n'est pas un slash

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la formidable Joanne Kathleen Rowling, seul l'histoire est de moi.

**Rated K** : Tout les lecteurs

**Genre:** Drame/Famille

* * *

**A toi, mon frère**

**Cher frère, **

Je sais que tu es quelqu'un qui s'inquiète beaucoup alors c'est pourquoi je t'écris et aussi parce que tu es celui avec qui j'ai toujours était très proche appart Fred, et parce que tu es aussi le plus sage d'entre tous. Et aujourd'hui je t'écris pour te rassurer. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas de mon sort, je vais bien, même très bien…ou presque. Il me fallait un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie, un nouveau pays. Ne m'en veux pas surtout, mais resté dans cet boutique là ou Fred était il y a encore peut de temps présent. J'ai beaucoup de mal a accepter cela, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de maintenir une boutique sans l'autre partie de moi. Comprend moi, Fred et moi étions les deux faces de la même pièce et sans lui, et bien j'ai beaucoup de mal a avancé ou même à survivre. C'est un peut incompréhensif ce que je te dit là, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre dans le passé, Bill. Tout ce que je veux, c'est avancer. J'avoue qu'au début j'étais bon à être enfermer tellement je devenait fou, mais tu sais à quel point Ginny peut être persuasif, elle pourrait réveillait une momie crois-moi. Mais cette nuit là, quant-elle est venue me parlait, elle m'a dit quelque chose de réaliste. Elle m'a affirmé que la vie valait d'être vécu, qu'elle était comme mon magasin, pleine de farces et d'aventures mais que pour le voir il fallait la vivre les yeux ouvert et non la vivre dans le noir. Elle sait convaincre les gens, c'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à maman quelques fois, ça fait même peur.

J'espère que la famille va bien et que ta petite Victoire aussi, je suppose qu'elle sera intelligente. J'aimerais pouvoir la voir grandir, mais il me faut me trouver, car je t'avoue que je suis complètement largué, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Je sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux réellement me comprendre alors je te fais confiance pour bien l'expliquer aux autres. Il faudrait que tu apprenne à Harry à planquer ces affaires, j'ai pu trouver sans soucis la pierre de résurrection. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas prise mais j'avoue que j'ai longuement hésité, mais j'ai pensé à mon état mental après et je ne veux pas finir sénile avant mes 30 ans. Je comprend maintenant qu'il ait était souvent surpris par un professeur ou Rusard lorsqu'il partait en escapade. Et pourtant, Fred et moi lui avons confié la carte du maraudeurs, il est vraiment désespérant. J'ai appris que Charlie allait restait un bon moment à la maison, c'est maman qui doit être content. Le connaissant, tout ce qu'il va faire appart aidé maman est de lire ces maudits livres sur les dragon. Sort le un peut, ça serait bien qu'il rencontre une fille, depuis quand ça ne lui ait pas arrivé ? Je ne veux même pas l'imaginé. Je suis content pour Ron et Hermione, il était temps tout de même ! Par pitié, fait nous taire Percy et son côté intello, son arrogance à tout connaître, son ton autoritaire, son air supérieur, son… bref, même Hermione est moins pire que lui, elle s'est s'amusé quand elle veut comparer à lui. Et dit à Ron d'arrêter de manger sinon Hermione risque de finir avec un sac à patate, maman n'aura plus qu'a l'éplucher et le cuisiné ! Papa va me manqué tout comme maman d'ailleurs. Elle me comprendra, je suppose. J'ai perdu mon jumeaux mais elle, son fils. C'est une épreuve insupportable, je le conçoit. Je ne voudrais pas a avoir surmonter cela quand, si un jour, j'aurais des enfants. Dis lui que je lui écrirais au moins une fois tout les mois, je pense fort à elle. Dis à Ginny que je l'aime, j'ai confiance en elle, elle est très forte elle saura surmonter cela sans aide. Elle est l'équilibre de cette famille. Je sais, je sais ça fait très lettre d'adieu mais ça n'en ai pas une. Je ne vais pas vous voir avant un bon moment alors donc quelques petits mots ne fera pas de mal.

Ma lettre arrive un peut tardive, ça je le sais. Mais je n'avais pas le courage d'en faire une avant, je sais deux mois c'est long pour écrire une lettre, pour au moins vous faire savoir que je suis bel et bien en vie et que non, je n'ai pas mis fin à mes jours. J'aime bien trop la vie pour ça, même si en ce moment…ce n'est plus pareil. Je ne suis pas sans travail, j'ai trouvé quelques chose qui est très bien pour moi, qui colle tout à fait à mon image. Je travaille dans une grande usine d'inventions, je multiplie les créations des inventeurs pour qu'ils ne soit pas en rupture de stock, on a le modèle, ont recrée exactement le même produit. Il y a les instructions sur un parchemins, quel sort utilisé. Ça évite aux créateurs de perdre du temps à en crée plusieurs alors qu'ils pourraient faire fonctionné leur entreprise, leur magasins, gérer les nouvelles inventions….enfin tu as compris. C'est bien payé pour ce que c'est, bien sure ce n'est pas un super poste comme tu pourrais en décroché ou comme Percy mais c'est rentable. Et puis j'aime beaucoup la vue qu'on a, c'est très jolie. L'air pur de Paris est différent, mais on s'y habitue assez facilement et j'aime beaucoup. Ma nouvelle vie est pour le moment assez ennuyeuse à vrai dire, elle est morose. Pour le moment il n'y a rien de palpitant mais j'attend de voir si ce que Ginny m'a dit s'avéré être vrai, je verrai bien. Bien qu'au fond de moi, je sais, je sens qu'elle a raison. Et j'ai confiance en elle, je sais qu'un jour je serais de nouveau heureux, mais en attendant ce jour j'avance en silence. Mais sachant que vous saurais là à mon retour me fait déjà chaud au cœur et m'encourage. J'essaierais de ne pas trop mettre de temps à accomplir ce que j'ai à faire, je veux quand même voir ta petite Victoire grandir et je ne veux surtout pas raté le mariage de notre petite sœur, qui est surement dans un proche avenir. Et aujourd'hui Harry n'a plus aucune raison de la quitté, il n'y a plus aucun danger, pour elle, pour personne, Dieu merci.

Tu sais le fait d'être seul peut m'aidé à aller mieux ou tout le contraire, ça passe ou ça casse. Je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, c'est pas mon but et je ne supporterais pas. J'imagine qu'un jour je me réveillerais et j'irais bien mieux, ce sera alors le bon moment pour revenir en Angleterre. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas. Je reviendrais, je t'en fais la promesse.

Ton frère, George.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu mon OS, vous pouvez me laissez un review, toute critique est bonne à prendre qu'elle soit positive ou négatif.

Pardonnez mes fautes, j'essaie de m'améliorée du mieux que je peux, personne n'est parfait, pas vrai.

**X**o**X**o


End file.
